All Alone in Alfea
by LoveLoveLovix
Summary: Camden, Stella's only daughter, never expected her first day at Alfea to be all alone. Where are the girls she grew up with, the new Winx Club generation? My response to the over-cliched 2nd Generation Winx Club stories. One shot.


**All Alone in Alfea**

**Story Behind The Story: **As I got tired of reading all these 2nd generation Winx fics that were the same story with different names (ie, Daughters go to Alfea, restart the Winx Club and save the world), I decided that there should be a more realistic story. So I wrote this one-shot, featuring Camden, my version of Stella and Brandon's daughter. She's fifteen years old, and Alfea freshman, a princess with two best friends, a fiance and a bitter rival. She's got a messed-up childhood that was the joy of the Solarian paparazzi, and she tends to be shy around strangers.

In other words, she isn't stereotypical Winx Daughter carbon-copy material. This is a short drabble, not much, but still, point comes across. Enjoy.

* * *

Camden wrung her hands, walking into Alfea. It should have been with her friends, that had been the plan. They were going to room together… even as freshman, rule the school… graduate with honors after three years of goofing off and go on to be guardian fairies.

Camden, Marina, Piper, even Blossom. The four girls had been shoved together since their births, all close together. Their mothers had all decided they were ready for babies at the same time, and so the biggest age difference was six months between Piper, the oldest, and Marina. At five the girls were as inseparable as they could be when they all lived on separate planets. At ten, they made a pact to attend Alfea together. At fifteen, they realized that was one dream that would never come true.

Piper was volatile, too volatile. Though the joy of her parents, a singer from Melody and a mysterious traveling man who came to see her twice a year, she was untamable and caused no end of trouble. By the time she finished high school, her plans had changed, and at this very moment she probably walked into Cloud Tower. It would be better for her there, Camden consoled herself, where other girls had issues with eyeliner and mood disorders.

Marina, on the other hand, was too restless to attend any schooling that wasn't mandatory. Though Camden had begged and pleaded for the gorgeous, exotic girl to at least try, it had only fueled her desire to escape Andros. She hadn't even left her friend an address, or even list of realms she wanted to explore. Only a promise: "I'll send you guys postcards from the most awesome places."

At the point where this happened, Camden would have been happy for even Blossom to come, so it was great when her rival applied. The two princesses had never truly gotten along… but they had known each other for years, and their mothers had been best friends before that. Maybe they could have been friends if they weren't blessed with so similar magics, but ever since the first spell that the Domino girl cast, it was always, "My fire is sooooo much hotter than yours. 'Cause I can actually, y'know, CONTROL fire."

Then Camden would give her a bad sunburn, she would run to tell her mommy, and then one princess would be grounded while the other spent a week lying in bed covered in aloe vera potion.

Even though Blossom was a conceited, bratty little witch who thought she was SOOOO precious just because she was a blonde-and-blue fairy princess, it would have been comforting to have her there. But the funny thing about having the power of the Great Dragon was it made you extremely confident. So confident, in fact, that Bloss felt like she could get into the school no matter what, even though her grades were abysmal and she had no extracurricular activities on her application.

Needless to say, pride was her downfall.

So Camden, princess of Solaria, walked through the wing-shaped gates alone. Maybe Piper was only a hop-skip-jump across the lake, and her arranged fiancé, Elmo of Linphea, was attending Red Fountain- but it may as well have been a world away.

Her stick-straight brown hair fell in front of hazel-brown eyes, hiding the shyness no one would expect from her. She kept her head down through the droning of a strict-looking woman in a wheelchair, and through the introduction of the new headmistress, Miss Cassiopeia, after the "sudden and tragic death of our beloved Miss Faragonda." She kept her head down walking to her east-wing dorm room. It wasn't until her roommate, a Flaviana of Trintessia, introduced herself that Camden's head lifted.

"My name is Princess Camden of Solaria," she said. "And yeah, don't even ask, because my mom is the one who did all that save-the-world crap, and my dad really is the one who staged the revolution to knock her off the throne. That's all you're getting about that, and if you still don't mind, maybe we could be friends."


End file.
